Candela Laser Corporation proposes to develop a pulsed (non-laser) light source capable of effecting significant curing in one second or less in light cured dental composite resins. The filtered source will be effectively coupled into a light guide delivery system. The depth of cure in a variety of composite resins will be tested using different source and exposure combinations. The materials properties of the cured samples will be evaluated using the American Dental Association Specification Standards relevant to composites. The system will be designed to meet rigorous safety standards and its performance will be directly compared to available light curing systems. The proposed approach incorporates unique light source technology and offers the possibility that the flash cure process can be developed and optimized to produce clinical benefits and more desirable dental material properties.